Drabbles sur le ZoNa
by The Bloody Sentimental Queen
Summary: Comme l'indique le titre, il s'agit de drabbles sur le couple ZoNa, des moments entre les deux personnages. Je ne sais pas combien j'écrirai de drabbles mais assez pour que cela soit considéré comme un recueil car c'est l'objectif que je me fixe. Venez lire, qui sait, ça pourrait vous plaire !
1. Chapter 1

_ Drabbles sur le ZoNa_

* * *

**Bonjour ! J'ai décidé de m'essayer au drabble, j'ai donc choisi le ZoNa comme sujet. Il fait 542 mots me semble-t-il. Il n'y a rien de bien extravaguant, c'est juste un p'tit moment entre les deux personnages mais bon c'était pour commencer. **

**Je ne sais pas si je m'en suis bien sortie, j'attends vos avis. Et qui sait , si ça vous plait je pourrais en faire tout un receuil sur le ZoNa ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à** **Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

La rousse souffla péniblement, elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps c'était devenu une lubie d'épier le bretteur à tout va. Mais elle appréciait ça... c'était son "péché mignon". Zoro lui plaisait, mais elle était bien trop fière pour faire le premier pas et se déclarer comme une adolescente.

Et puis... c'était presque de la provocation de s'entrainer sous son nez, alors elle avait simplement jeté un coup d'œil hors de son journal, de là où elle était sur sa chaise longue.

Juste pour voir où il en était dans son entraînement.

Juste pour constater d'elle-même à quel point il se concentrait sur son objectif.

Non pas pour reluquer l'anatomie du torse nu librement offert à la vue de tous.

Et plus elle regardait l'épéiste et plus les articles lui semblaient avoir moins d'intérêt. Ses yeux chocolats s'attardèrent plus longtemps que d'habitude sur le corps en mouvement. En faites la notion du temps commençait à lui échapper. En plissant les paupières, elle pouvait même discerner les perles miroitantes de sueur qui s'étalaient sur la peau de son Nakama. Partant des pectoraux jusqu'aux abdominaux fermement contractés. Elle les enviait.

D'un coup sa gorge devint sèche et un drôle de frisson la parcourut, elle aurait tellement voulu être plus proche de lui. A présent, même si elle l'aurait désiré, son regard refusa de quitter le bretteur.

C'est ce moment que choisit le sujet de son attention pour se tourner vers elle. Affichant un sourire arrogant, motivé par le fait de l'avoir prise en flag en train de le mater.

Ses joues devinrent roses et ses épaules se raidirent. Elle replongea immédiatement le nez dans son journal, crispant ses doigts sur les feuilles de papier. Elle lut trois articles d'affilée comme pour se punir d'avoir été distraite et surtout prise sur le fait, ses cils effleuraient de peu les grandes lettres en caractère gras, qu'elle relisait en boucle sans en comprendre réellement le sens à cause de sa confusion.

Ce qui amusa plus que tout le bretteur.

Au bout d'un certain moment après s'être calmée et replongée dans sa lecture, elle délaissa son journal sur ses genoux. A son plus grand dam Zoro avait disparu. Elle se sentit bête, elle ferma les yeux pour analyser le temps durant quelques secondes. En les rouvrant, de l'ombre la recouvrait.

Pourtant, le temps n'était pas nuageux.

Elle pencha la tête en arrière pour voir le ciel et croisa le visage de Zoro incliné dans sa direction. Etrangement, quelque chose de doux émanait de lui mais son sourire en coin restait prétentieux.

Elle fit la moue. Un petit rire moqueur s'échappa de la bouche du bretteur avant que ses lèvres ne vinrent s'écraser sur le front de la rousse.

Tout ce qu'elle aurait pu dire pour protester mourut au fond de sa gorge sous l'étonnement et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, laissant à Zoro le loisir d'y glisser la langue pour l'embrasser.

C'était doux et excitant, une multitude de sensations éclatèrent simultanément telles des milliers de petites bulles colorées, la transportant ailleurs comme dans un rêve.

* * *

**Alors ça en valait la peine ? J'attends vraiment avec impatience vos avis et même vos conseils !**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	2. Chapter 2

Drabbles sur le ZoNa

* * *

**Salut ! C'est mon second drabble toujours sur le même couple, toujours dans le même esprit si ce n'est qu'il est un peu plus court que le précédent, 415 mots ici pour le coup**.** Je savais même pas que je pouvais être aussi fleur bleue ! -Est-ce une mauvaise chose ?-**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer : ****L'univers de One Piece ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à** **Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Elle était fourbe, manipulatrice, très cupide, vaniteuse de temps à autre, assez prétentieuse en plus d'être un peu trouillarde.

Elle se permettait de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire, elle profitait aussi de son charme pour traiter les hommes comme des esclaves ou de simples pions.

Elle passait son temps à crier sur tout le monde, donner des ordres et faire pousser des bosses sur les têtes de ses Nakamas.

Une vraie sorcière quoi.

Mais il l'aimait.

Surtout là.

Avec ses longues boucles rousses qui lui chatouillaient le bout du nez, après qu'il ait plongé la tête au creux de sa nuque. Et sa peau veloutée au goût d'agrumes, qu'il aimait embrasser et même mordiller gentiment à certaines occasions. Il respira calmement son odeur fruitée à laquelle il avait fini par s'accoutumer.

Elle tourna la tête et il releva le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ses grands yeux mordorés, aux reflets surprenants, qui essayaient toujours de le déchiffrer en un regard.

Elle lui déposa un court baiser sur les lèvres.

Malgré lui, il sourit. C'était trop doux. Trop beau venant de sa part.

Dans ces moments, il était toujours surpris par sa propre attitude. Ressentir des sentiments si... si mielleux.

Cela ne lui correspondait pas du tout.

L'Amour ne lui correspondait pas du tout.

Mais il aimait Nami.

Et il aimait lui prendre la main, la cajoler, la voir sourire et lui faire l'amour.

Alors il en profiterait autant que ça pourrait durer.

Il posa une main sur sa joue et il colla un peu brutalement sa bouche sur celle de la navigatrice. Leurs pupilles se dilatèrent sous l'explosion de sensations. Leurs langues se mouvèrent l'une autour de l'autre, alternant rythmes rapides puis calmes.

Ils pouvaient rester longtemps comme ça, à se perdre dans l'intensité de ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ensuite, les joues de Nami devenaient toute rouges parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il riait pour se moquer, sans réelle méchanceté d'elle, et elle faisait mine de bouder avant d'éclater elle aussi de rire. Un petit rire cristallin que Zoro aimait beaucoup entendre même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire grand chose, d'être "sentimental" et de lui glisser sans arrêt des "je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille.

Elle comprenait, ils se comprenaient.

Parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

* * *

**Verdict ?**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis (positif ou négatif) et vos conseils, et pis cela me ferait tellement plaisir !**


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble sur le ZoNa

* * *

**Coucou ! Voilà mon troisième drabble sur le ZoNa, ( 442 mots si ça vous intéresse de le savoir), en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Oh, et merci pour vos commentaires si encourageants !**

**Disclaimer : ****L'univers de One Piece ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à** **Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Ils avaient fait l'amour dans la douceur de la nuit. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ils entretenaient une relation depuis un moment déjà. Dans le "secret", même si la moitié de l'équipage était au courant grâce à une certaine brune.

Zoro aimait faire l'amour à Nami. A chaque fois il se sentait plus proche d'elle, sûrement plus proche qu'avec des mots. Ils n'était pas doué pour les mots. Il pouvait se montrer tendre et doux au lit, mais il pouvait tout à fait se montrer brutal et empressé. La peau de la rousse avait quelque chose de particulier que l'épéiste affectait beaucoup et ses boucles aussi. Sa longue chevelure était l'une des choses qui l'attirait.

Dans le lit, la rouquine s'était endormie. Zoro restait à ses côtés. Dans les débuts il s'en allait, il lui avait fallut du temps pour prendre cette habitude. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour comprendre qu'il aimait être avec elle, dormir avec elle et surtout qu'il l'aimait, vraiment beaucoup. Pourtant Nami ne lui avait jamais reproché ses fuites après leurs parties de jambes en l'air. La navigatrice était patiente pour ces choses-là, sans doute savait-elle déjà qu'il ne pourrait plus la quitter. Qu'elle était entrée dans un coin de sa tête pour ne plus en sortir. Qu'il l'avait dans la peau, dans ses rêves et dans les palpitations de son cœur. Elle l'intoxiquait. Chaque phrase, chaque murmure, chaque sourire, chaque regard, la moindre attention de la part de Nami produisait un effet enchanteur.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Il y avait des disputes, de la jalousie, de longues prises de tête et même des pleurs. Il l'avait fait pleurer, il n'en était pas fier du tout. Mais la navigatrice s'en remettait vite et elle se vengeait, elle pouvait être très blessante. Une vraie furie.

Dans le cocon où ils se trouvaient, enroulés dans les couvertures, collés l'un à l'autre. Il repensait aux bons moments, aux rires, aux étreintes, aux baisers rapidement volés ou aux longues embrassades en cachette, à leur nouvelle complicité, à leur amour qu'ils consommaient pleinement.

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux roux. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer grand chose dans le noir, il entendait la respiration calme de son amante. Il remonta un peu plus les couvertures sur eux, il ne voulait pas l'admettre et certainement pas aux yeux des autres, mais il avait développé un grand sentiment protecteur envers elle.

Oui, il aimait vraiment beaucoup sa navigatrice.

* * *

**Alors vous avez aimé (ou pas) ? Donnez votre avis ! Ça me ferait suuuuper plaisir...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Drabbles sur le ZoNa_

* * *

**Coucou ! Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau drabble sur le ZoNa, ça faisait longtemps ... (il fait 449 mots, enfin je crois...), j'espère de tout cœur que vous passerez un bon moment à le lire. Ça me rend nerveuse même s'il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : ****L'univers de One Piece ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à** **Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

Les cicatrices en général ne lui plaisaient pas forcément, ou plutôt pas du tout. Elle ne trouvait pas un homme aux cicatrices, balafres et autres marques en tout genre sur le corps attirant. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui caractérise la plupart des pirates, elle détestait ça. Cela connotait de la violence et de la souffrance… Quelque part cela lui faisait même peur.

Mais celle-là, la sienne. Elle a quelque chose de rassurant. Elle dit que Zoro est humain. Qu'il peut souffrir, qu'il peut se blesser. Contrairement à ceux qui ne cherchent pas à le comprendre, à l'aimer… Qu'il a un cœur, qu'il est généreux, parce qu'il n'hésite pas à se relever ou même à se sacrifier pour les autres. Qu'il est brave, qu'il a une volonté de fer car il y met toute sa force pour défendre ses amis et la protéger… elle.

C'était un sentiment fort qui l'animait quand elle caressait son torse nu, quand elle l'effleurait de son corps et quand elle touchait cette cicatrice du bout des doigts. Il la laissait faire, il la regardait et ne disait rien. Impassible comme à son habitude mais quand même curieux.

Alors une fois il le lui avait demandé. Ils étaient au lit, ils venaient de faire l'amour. Profitant de l'occasion d'avoir son torse dénudé à portée de main, elle retraçait la cicatrice légèrement dans une chatouille aguichante mais douce

Ça lui plaisait, il n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Il avait simplement dit : « Pourquoi ? »

Elle avait répondu, après une petite pause de réflexion : « J'aime ça. Ce n'est pas une marque de faiblesse, ça prouve ton… courage. J'ai l'impression qu'avec toi je suis à l'abri de presque tout. »

Ça l'avait étonné, elle était rarement aussi franche dans ses mots. Il appréciait l'effort. Et puis ça le flattait.

-« Pourquoi seulement presque tout, et pas tout ? » avait-il ajouté.

-« Eh bien… on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. » avait-elle répondu pensivement.

La main de la rousse était toujours en mouvement sur son torse, il la captura délicatement mais fermement dans son poing. La rapprochant contre lui en tirant sur son poignet jusqu'à avoir son visage tout près du sien.

-« Pff, je ne laisserai absolument rien te faire du mal. Jamais. Je peux te le jurer encore et encore. On ne te blessera plus. » débita-t-il d'un ton solennel.

Elle avait rougi, touchée, heureuse.

-« Je t'aime. » souffla-t-elle avant de s'approprier ardemment les lèvres du bretteur.

_Moi aussi_ pensa-t-il très fort, _plus que n'importe quoi._

* * *

**Alors ? Conclusion ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé, laissez un commentaire quelque que soit votre avis.**

**Et bien sûr merci d'avoir lu !**


	5. Chapter 5

_Drabbles sur le ZoNa_

* * *

**_Coucou ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau drabble sur le ZoNa -comme d'habitude-. Dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaira ! Pour ce drabble j'avais envie de faire une description de Nami sortant de l'eau (Pourquoi ? Il n'y a absolument aucune réponse à cette question), je rêve peut-être de plage, de soleil, d'étendue d'eau... Aaah les (vraies) vacances. J'en profite pour souhaiter de merveilleuses vacances à ceux qui sont en vacances (logique!)_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer : L'univers de One Pièce ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. -comme toujours-_**

* * *

Elle venait de sortir de l'eau.

Toute sa peau en était encore imbibée, son maillot, qui se composait de deux pièces, était totalement mouillé et adhérait à sa poitrine et ses fesses. Le tissu devenu quelque peu transparent, laissait deviner la pointe de ses seins. Ses longues mèches rousses rendues lisses restaient collées dans son dos. Quelques unes s'échappaient sur le contour de son visage. Ses pieds étaient pailletés de sable jusqu'aux chevilles. C'était une vue ou plutôt un spectacle qui coupait le souffle à plus d'un. Sanji le premier mais il ne fallait pas croire que le sabreur échappait à la règle.

Telle une naïade sortie des eaux, elle fit ses premiers pas sur la plage à la recherche d'une serviette, serviette que détenait déjà le cuistot entre les mains pour lui tendre hâtivement, l'œil en cœur. N'allant pas refuser la servitude volontaire du blond elle prit le linge et l'enroula autour de ses formes tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir. _Un rafraîchissement_. A peine les mots avaient-ils été prononcés que le cuisinier s'activait déjà à la tâche. _Tellement pratique_ songea la rousse.

Dans son coin le bretteur s'imaginait mille et une façons de trucider le Love Cook, il ne supportait pas de le voir tourner autour de sa belle. Car pour information elle était **sa** belle.

Alors en trois enjambées rapides qui foulèrent violemment le sable, il fut devant elle, ses bras trouvèrent rapidement ses épaules et sa bouche encore plus rapidement sa concubine. C'était inattendu, complètement instinctif et brute mais plaisant. La rousse appréciait. Et elle savait le lui rendre.

Oh, combien de fois cette jalousie possessive avait poussé le sabreur à exhiber leur amour en publique ? Apparemment toujours pas assez, cela continuait encore d'amuser la navigatrice. Car au fond, s'il faisait ça, c'est qu'il ressentait cette peur irrépressible et idiote qu'elle se détourne de lui. Et c'était aussi une marque de ce sentiment quasi surprotecteur qu'il avait envers elle.

Mais jamais elle ne regretterait ces preuves d'amour spontanées et imprévisibles, ces bras autour d'elle étaient trop confortables pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, ces lèvres contre les siennes étaient trop passionnées pour ne pas y céder. Tout de lui était trop bon pour refuser.

Et pourquoi refuser de l'amour ? Surtout quand elle en ressentait tout autant pour lui.

Il lui chuchota une petite phrase à l'oreille. Quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à un _je t'aime_.

L'air grognon et légèrement gêné il retourna dans son coin, comme si de rien n'était, n'assumant pas vraiment une telle démonstration d'affection devant les autres. Même si à chaque fois c'était plus fort que lui.

Le sourire de Nami était radieux.

* * *

_**Résultat ? Pourquoi ne pas laisser une review si vous avez aimez... ou pas ?**_

_**Mais merci d'avoir lu, sincèrement :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Drabbles sur le ZoNa_

**_Hello ! Nouveau drabble de 421 mots aujourd'hui, dans l'espoir qu'il vous plaise ! Encore merci pour ces commentaires qui m'encouragent et qui me rendent super contente, MERCI à vous !_**

**_Disclaimer : Comme vous le savez bien, l'univers de One Pièce et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda._**

* * *

Partager le même lit, les mêmes draps et les mêmes couvertures lui apportait plus de stabilité.

Il l'avait dès son réveil à ses côtés et ça, ça suffisait à démarrer une journée du bon pied. Auparavant il possédait un cycle de sommeil complètement irrégulier, dormir la nuit, ou du moins toute une nuit, ne faisait pas partie de son rythme de vie. La rouquine lui avait imposé une fréquence de sommeil plus correcte. Dormir dans son lit lui avait donc été bénéfique.

Même s'il avait dû s'accoutumer à un tas de choses.

Le sabreur quand il dormait, c'était d'un sommeil de plomb, sur le dos, et il pouvait rester parfaitement immobile plusieurs heures. Fruit de son entraînement drastique. Il aurait dû deviner que c'était loin d'être le cas de la navigatrice. Elle avait le sommeil agité. Parfois elle rouvrait les yeux juste à cause d'un changement climatique. Combien de fois, endormie, venait-elle se coller subitement à lui ? Cela le réveillait toujours, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Ses petites mains aux doigts fins se faufilaient subtilement autour de lui, assurant leurs prises, puis son corps roulait près du sien, sa tête se posait sur son épaule, ses cheveux venaient le chatouiller et ses jambes se mélangeaient avec les siennes. Ses pieds nus se frottaient contre les pieds de l'épéiste, cherchant de la chaleur, car ils grelottaient, et là, le sommeil de la navigatrice devenait parfait. Dans la nuit le bretteur pouvait deviner un sourire candide s'afficher sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ça ne pouvait que le faire sourire en retour.

Quant à lui, c'était plus rarement qu'il se rapprochait d'elle dans son sommeil. En réalité c'était seulement quand il cauchemardait. Quand le monstre noir de toutes ses craintes s'attaquait à son repos, vicieusement, en s'amusant à donner vie à ses pires frayeurs, comme perdre ce à quoi il tenait le plus... Il reprenait sa respiration comme on ressort d'une noyade et, la peur encore agrippée aux tripes, ressentait le besoin impératif de trouver la rousse à proximité de lui. Il tendait la main hasardeusement sous les couvertures et finissait par empoigner la sienne. Chaude.

Tout son corps s'apaisait, ses sens se rectifiaient et son cœur cessait sa danse furieuse. Instantanément. Le monstre disparaissait, et lui, pouvait se rendormir.

Sa main encore dans la sienne.

Avec la caresse imperceptiblement douce et berçante des doigts de la navigatrice sur sa peau.

* * *

**_Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Reviews ?_**

**_Je ne sais pas vous, mais personnellement il me serait impossible de dormir sans bouger, sur le dos, toute une nuit. Bon, c'est comme ça que je me suis imaginé le sommeil de Zoro même si c'est inconcevable pour moi X)_**

**_M'enfin, m'enfin. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu :p_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Drabbles sur le Zona_

**_Me revoilà ! Salut, je vous offre ce drabble fraichement écrit à l'instant (357 mots) ! En espérant de tout cœur qu'il vous plaise, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture._**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages, l'univers de One Pièce sont l'entière propriété de Eiichiro Oda, comme vous le savez bien._**

* * *

\- « Juste ta main dans la mienne » c'était la petite requête qu'elle avait formulée du bout des lèvres en s'approchant de lui.

Elle ne lui avait pas demandé de l'embrasser, de lui faire une déclaration, ni de lui prouver ouvertement et clairement son amour. Rien de compliqué et d'infaisable pour lui. Non, ce n'était pas la lune qu'elle lui demandait de décrocher.

Un simple geste.

Un peu de tendresse. Sentir sa paume contre la sienne, la chaleur familière qu'elle émet. Les doigts enlacés chaleureusement et parfaitement, qui ne se détacheraient pas avant un moment.

Le bretteur avait tout de même ronchonné. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas « que tous les deux ». Qu'ils étaient sur le Sunny. Que tout l'équipage était présent. Que les Mugiwaras étaient attentifs à ces gestes-là. Parce que c'était soudain.

Parce que c'était gênant…

Il n'aimait pas exhiber son côté « tendre » à tous. La rousse était privilégiée. Elle venait le coller juste après une séance d'entrainement pour lui demander de lui prendre la main.

Il trouvait ça stupide. Malgré son tempérament colérique, elle était sensible aux petites attentions. Mais c'était stupide de se prendre par la main, comme ça, sans réelle raison. Pourtant il se sentait le cœur léger et ses lèvres se pliaient en un faible sourire sans qu'il le veuille réellement.

Après un grognement mensongèrement désapprobateur, il glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il se sentait idiot, planté là, devant elle, juste pour se faire toucher leurs paumes.

Pourtant. Aussi stupide que ça pouvait l'être, il était heureux. Si facilement heureux. Sa navigatrice lui souriait en se nichant sur l'une de ses épaules, la main toujours suspendue à la sienne.

Après des minutes ou des secondes. Il ne savait pas. Elle le relâcha pour retourner à ses occupations mais il se surprit à la rattraper par la main pour lui donner un baiser aérien sur le coin de la bouche.

A la plus grande satisfaction de Nami.

Il n'allait pas volontairement vers elle pour lui offrir de stupides attentions amoureuses mais quand elle venait à lui pour les recevoir elle n'était jamais déçue. Plutôt toujours agréablement surprise en réalité.

* * *

**_Ça vous a plu ? Oui, non ? Laissez votre avis, il compte énormément pour moi._**

**_Un grand merci pour avoir lu mon drabble ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Drabbles sur le ZoNa_

* * *

_**Bonjour ! Voici un nouveau drabble, que j'ai, par miracle, pu écrire... Difficile de me dégager du temps en ce moment mais j'ai été inspiré et je pense que c'est le plus important. En espérant sincèrement que vous apprécierez ce drabble.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'immense univers de One Pièce sont l'entière propriété d'Eiichiro Oda !**_

* * *

Quand il s'agissait de l'une de leur dispute de couple, les Mugiwaras avaient comme un sixième sens en alerte et ils le devinaient dans la seconde.

La pièce qui allait en être témoin s'abreuvait d'une haute tension, l'air devenait lourd comme pétrifié puis laissé en suspens. Les deux principaux concernés se faisaient face, d'abord dans un silence noir, avant que l'un accuse l'autre en premier. Que ce soit la navigatrice ou le bretteur en tort, leurs réactions étaient identiques.

Provocation.

Ils ne faisaient rien pour arranger la situation. Ils se jetaient des pics toujours plus tranchants. Le reste de l'équipage leur servait de public, arbitrant malgré eux leur joute verbale. Et une intervention, qu'elle soit de toute la bonne volonté du monde, était très malvenue et n'avait que pour résultat d'envenimer les choses. Prendre le parti de l'un c'était éveiller la haine de l'autre.

Et on craignait la navigatrice à la colère redoutable autant que le bretteur au regard tueur.

La seule chose que les chapeaux de paille pouvaient faire consistait à calmer le jeu, en relativisant ou bien en ironisant. Luffy était, étonnement, doué pour ça, il ne prenait jamais réellement quelque chose au sérieux. Dans ce cas, ça se soldait par des rires car le capitaine arrivait à distraire l'attention et à dérider les visages trop sérieux du couple.

D'autrefois, cette attention comique n'avait pas d'effet et un "La-ferme Luffy !" crié en cœur par les tourtereaux se faisait entendre. Ce qui, malgré leur désaccord les ralliait tous les deux. Ils se regardaient longtemps, passant d'une grimace faussement méprisante à un air boudeur puis se séparaient.

Dans les deux cas Luffy, conscient ou pas conscient de ça, aller savoir, permettait de dissiper l'incident.

Ils étaient bien trop fiers pour s'excuser. Ils n'allaient certainement pas s'abaisser à faire le premier pas. Ils restaient donc dans leur coin à s'opposer silencieusement. Jusqu'à ce qu'une soif et un manque cruel de l'autre leur rappellent qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Ils se retrouvaient comme deux adolescents timides, n'osant dire aucun mot. Ne se regardant pas en face, aucun ne demanderait pardon.

Et au final, ce n'était pas des mots qui brisaient pour de bon le malentendu, mais un simple contact. Que ce soit une caresse volatile du bout des doigts ou un baiser gentiment déposé sur le front.

Ça suffisait car c'était sincère, ça effaçait les précédentes dires injurieuses et vexantes... jusqu'aux prochaines !

Cycle éternel de hauts et de bas, mais ils retourneraient toujours l'un vers l'autre quoi qu'il arrive. Malgré leurs sales caractères, la jalousie, l'égoïsme, les peurs idiotes et tout ce qui nuit à un couple. La navigatrice avait besoin du bretteur. Le bretteur avait besoin de la navigatrice.

C'était mutuel, infaillible, nécessaire. C'était de l'amour.

* * *

_**Voila, voila... Alors ? C'était bien, pas bien ? N'hésitez vraiment pas à me le faire savoir, je vous en serez hautement reconnaissante !**_

_**Et merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Drabbles sur le ZoNa_

* * *

**_Hello ! Un nouveau drabble à vous donner, le neuvième il me semble, eh, c'est que ça commence à s'empiler tout ça... Enfin neuf c'est pas vraiment beaucoup x) Quel commentaire inutile ! _****_Ah oui, voilà quelque chose de plus réfléchi à dire. Merci énormément pour vos commentaires, ou votre simple coup d'œil sur mes drabbles. J'en suis vraiment très heureuse, c'est vraiment motivant. Ça me flatte beaucoup et ça me rend toute joyeuse. Bref, bonne lecture ! Et merci encore x)_**

**_Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda est le divin créateur des personnages et de l'univers de One Pièce. Rien ne m'appartient... Mais ça, tout le monde le sait._**

* * *

Les premières gouttes d'eau s'écrasèrent sur les dalles de la ville, parsemant le sol d'un voile humide où se reflétaient les ombres.

Les sandales orangées de la navigatrice laissaient la pluie froide s'infiltrer à l'intérieur, insufflant de petits frissons désagréables à la rouquine. Déjà mal-à-l'aise dans ces chaussures glissantes, elle ne put retenir sa chute lorsque son pied trébucha dans une flaque. Elle s'étala de tout son long. Quoi de plus désagréable maintenant que d'avoir un jean mouillé qui colle et un maillot imbibé de saletés ?

Cela l'exaspéra, surtout en entendant le bretteur pouffer d'un rire moqueur à côté.

-"La-ferme !" le gronda-t-elle pour masquer sa honte.

Le rire de l'épéiste se transforma en un petit sourire taquin.

Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever mais le sol était capricieux et elle dérapa encore une fois sur le parterre trempé. Elle soupira d'avance en anticipant un nouvel éclat de rire de la part du vert. Mais il ne vint pas.

A la place elle sentit deux mains se glisser sous elle pour enserrer sa taille et la remettre sur pied. Elle fut prise d'un vertige en se sentant décoller si facilement du sol, ses cheveux volèrent dans les airs l'espace d'une seconde. C'est désorientée qu'elle s'appuya contre lui par mégarde. Son dos cognant le torse du vert.

Le sourire de Zoro s'allongea et il se pencha près d'elle, sa bouche toute proche de son oreille. Elle rougit, croisa les bras et tourna la tête aussitôt, dans le but de réprimer sa gêne. Il l'avait surprise, c'était tout.

-"T'aurais pu faire attention." dit-il pour la réprimander gentiment.

-"Ça serait pas arrivé si tu t'étais pas encore paumé ! On serait déjà sur le Sunny si je n'avais pas dû faire tout ce chemin pour te récupérer." elle avait prévu de l'assassiner du regard encore un moment néanmoins un éternuement l'en empêcha brusquement et coupa court à leur échange. Son corps fut en proie aux tremblements. Elle mourait de froid. Quelle idée de n'avoir pas pris de vêtements plus chauds dans la précipitation. Elle avait été trop pressée d'aller le retrouver.

Le bretteur ouvrit calmement son manteau avant de l'attirer à lui d'une main et coller son corps au sien. Son menton reposant sur sa nuque et ses bras l'entourant fortement et complètement en repliant l'habit sur elle.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !"

-"Je te protège de la pluie, idiote, tu vas attraper la mort sinon."

Elle voulu protester mais la vague d'air chaud l'en dissuada. Un silence se fit et seuls les ricochets de pluie furent audibles.

-"Tu sais, ça va durer longtemps." précisa-t-elle en regardant le ciel.

-"M'en fous." maugréa-t-il nonchalamment dans son cou.

* * *

**_Verdict ? Positif ou bien négatif, peu m'importe, quelque soit votre avis il est digne d'intérêt alors n'hésitez pas à me le donner._**

**_Merci d'avoir lu ;)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Drabbles sur le ZoNa_

* * *

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un énième drabble à vous présenter. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir partager ma vision de ce couple à travers ces petits écrits, et, essayer grâce à cela de vous faire apprécier ne serait-ce qu'un peu (plus) ce couple. _****_En espérant, comme toujours, que ce drabble vous plaira._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer:_****_ La totalité de One Pièce, univers comme personnages, appartient à Eiichiro Oda._**

* * *

C'était rien qu'une égratignure à l'épaule, une petite entaille. Bon, une petite entaille qui avait demandée six fils pour se refermer, mais ce n'était pas la mort. Zoro avait vécu pire, c'était de la rigolade ça à côté. Sauf que la navigatrice ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Et elle était bien disposée à lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée en venant l'engueuler à l'infirmerie.

A peine Chopper avait-il entrevue le visage, à l'expression close et peu encline à la discussion de la rouquine, qu'il avait compris le message. Il les laissa seuls avec un petit pincement au cœur, il ne voulait pas retrouver le bretteur dans un état plus grave qu'il ne l'était. Le petit renne soupira, il comprenait tout de même l'inquiétude de Nami, c'était juste ses méthodes peu... douces qui lui posaient problème. Avec combien de bosses découvrirait-il son patient cette fois-ci ?

Nami referma la porte et on entendit le cliquetis brutal de la serrure. Elle soupira en regardant ailleurs avant de capturer de ses yeux chocolat le regard du bretteur et de poser ses mains sur ses hanches comme à son habitude. "Énervée" était sans doute un euphémisme, ses lèvres étaient pincées, elle fulminait intérieurement.

Il craqua en premier.

-"C'est trois fois rien, pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état." essaya-t-il pour la calmer.

-"_Trois. Fois. Rien_." répéta-t-elle en articulant exagérément. C'était mauvais signe.

-"Mais tu te fous vraiment de MOI, ma parole !" cria-t-elle brusquement.

-"Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Tu sais très bien que j'ai vu pire."

Elle balaya son argument d'un regard noir en plissant légèrement les paupières, se rapprocha de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent ceux de l'épéiste assis sur le lit. Elle le toisa longuement, les sourcils froncés.

-"Bah quoi ?" demanda le bretteur qui ne comprenait pas la nécessité de ce silence.

Un poing s'écrasa dans sa touffe de cheveux verts. Un poing diablement puissant pour une simple rouquine. Il la dévisagea en massant son crâne désormais douloureux. Il remarqua que les épaules de la navigatrice n'étaient plus tendues et son visage plus serein.

-"Tu n'es vraiment... qu'un... Baka." souffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Une mine boudeuse s'afficha sur les traits du bretteur pendant qu'il croisait les bras. Instantanément, la fureur de la rousse s'était évanouie, il ne lui restait plus que de l'inquiétude.

-"Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda t-elle d'une voix compatissante en montrant du doigt son bandage à l'épaule.

-"Pas autant que ton poing." ironisa-t-il.

Elle soupira.

-"Ça ne me fait pas rire. Peu importe combien tu peux être fort, tu seras toujours sensible à la douleur..." assura-t-elle, peinée, avant de poursuivre, "c'est stupide de vouloir prouver son endurance à la souffrance alors que tu peux sans doute éviter ça...Alors, s'il te plaît, évite d'être blessé."

La préoccupation de la rousse à son égard avait toujours raison de lui. Et il se surprit à dire d'une voix douce :

-"S'il n'y a que ça qui puisse te rassurer... Je serai plus prudent la prochaine fois."

Elle lui tomba presque aussitôt dessus en évitant de s'appuyer sur sa plaie. Elle le tint longtemps entre ses bras, la tête dans le creux de son cou. Quand elle le regarda à nouveau en redressant son visage face au sien, il lui caressa la joue avec le dos de son pouce. Ils se sourirent réciproquement avant de s'embrasser.

Le petit renne qui, sur la pointe de ses sabots regardait par le trou de la serrure, se mit à sourire lui aussi.

* * *

**_Voilà ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Reviews ?  
_**

**_N'hésitez pas à me laisser ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot, quel qu'il soit, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Drabbles sur le ZoNa_

* * *

**_Hey ! Je vous offre un nouveau drabble qui, je trouve, est un peu différent des autres. Enfin je vous laisse constater, je me trompe peut-être..._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer:_** **_La totalité de One Pièce, univers comme personnages, appartient à Eiichiro Oda._**

* * *

Il y avait toujours cette fausse note qui ressurgissait.

Elle arrivait d'on ne sait où et n'importe quand, sans jamais prévenir. C'était imprévisible et désagréable. Les mauvais souvenirs sont toujours imprévisibles et désagréables. Nami en avait pertinemment conscience, elle n'avait d'autres choix que de "laisser passer", d'attendre. L'ombre d'Arlong dans sa tête arrivait encore à rendre le goût de ses mandarines amer.

Dans ces moments-là, tout se teintait de gris. Les voix, les rires et même la mer éclatante qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le ciel n'était d'aucun réconfort, la navigatrice analysait la météo rapidement et méthodiquement sans y prendre le moindre plaisir. Elle soupirait plus que de coutume, le vent qu'elle aimait sentir dans ses longs cheveux roux l'agaçait. Puis elle s'enfermait, longtemps, s'acharnant sur ses cartes. La plume crissait en déversant son encre, les rouleaux s'entassaient, des feuilles nerveusement déchirées tapissaient le sol.

Cela la détendait. Un peu.

Elle tenait la journée, un sourire artificiel scotché à la figure. Elle tentait de ne pas s'énerver sur ses camarades pour se défouler. D'ailleurs, elle en ressentirait plus de culpabilité qu'autre chose. C'était avec les nerfs refoulés et de la tristesse inexprimée qu'elle allait rejoindre son lit. Ou plutôt leur lit.

Mais le bretteur n'était pas encore là, les heures où il venait la rejoindre étaient toujours aléatoires. La chambre était vide.

Alors, seule, elle en profita. Elle s'accorda un répit pour la première fois de la journée et pour celles qui allaient s'ensuivre. Elle se posa sur le lit après avoir changé de tenue. Elle inspira, bien profondément, les lèvres légèrement ouvertes. Au fond de sa gorge restait ce goût âcre, écœurant, dont elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. Elle fronça les sourcils, exaspérée et, doucement, en silence, des perles salées glissèrent sur ses joues. Cela la surprit. Les larmes atteignirent la fin de son menton et furent immédiatement rejointes par de nouvelles.

Un crissement de porte la fit sursauter. Zoro. Elle entendit ses pas dans son dos. Elle se frotta aussitôt vivement le visage avec les doigts. Forçant ses lèvres à sourire et réprimant ses larmes, elle se retourna vers lui les yeux rougis.

Il lu sa détresse en une seconde si ce n'est moins. Il se dépêcha de s'asseoir à ses côtés, entourant les frêles épaules de sa rouquine d'un bras pour l'amener contre son torse.

-"Eh, pas besoin de faire semblant, tu peux pleurer tu sais... 'Y a pas de honte. Ça ira mieux. Je... je suis là maintenant."assura maladroitement le bretteur.

La bouche de la navigatrice trembla puis se tordit. Elle sanglota enfin dans la chaude étreinte de Zoro. Seulement là, elle se sentit réellement apaisée. Libérée. Après un moment, sous ses yeux ne restaient plus que deux fins ruisseaux de larmes, mais quelqu'un était là pour les sécher.

Les doigts du bretteur essuyaient les traces de pluie salée de ses pommettes. Les yeux de la rousse lui brûlaient. Elle les ferma et laissa ses lèvres se faire capturer par celles de l'épéiste qui se montrait compréhensif. Le goût âcre dans sa bouche s'évanouit soudainement. Tout son mal s'évanouit sous les innombrables baisers et caresses réconfortantes de Zoro quand leurs deux corps s'allongèrent sur le lit.

Elle se sentit fondre sous un tas d'amour et ses peines s'évaporèrent.

* * *

**_Ce que je trouve de différent c'est l'ambiance... c'est pas aussi "mignon" que d'habitude, c'est plutôt triste là mais ça reste quand même guimauve sur les bords. Je pense qu'il faut mettre ça sur le compte de mon humeur du moment, ça déteint sur ce que j'écris x) _**

**_Mais j'espère que vous l'aurez quand même apprécié ! Non ? Reviews ? S'il vous plaît..._**


	12. Chapter 12

_Drabbles sur le ZoNa_

* * *

**_Bonjour/ Bonsoir ! Je suis toujours aussi heureuse de partager mes drabbles avec vous, alors j'avais envie d'en publier un, là, tout de suite, pendant que j'en écris d'autres. Il faut en profiter pendant que l'envie et l'inspiration sont au rendez-vous ;)  
_**

**_J'espère, comme à chaque fois, que vous le trouverez bien.  
_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

_**Disclaimer **_**:** **L'univers**_** de One Piece ainsi que les personnages appartiennent toujours à** **Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

L'équipage avait accosté sur une île estivale en fête, il était très tard mais toute l'île était illuminée de couleurs et tout le monde semblait s'être rassemblé en foule dans les rues. Les Mugiwaras s'était fondus dans la masse pour en profiter.

Nami observait Zoro du coin de l'œil puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-"Tu as déjà dansé ?"

-"Quoi ? C'est quoi cette question pourrie... Non, et à quoi ça m'servirait ?"

-"Tu n'essaierais pas ? Pour... moi ?" questionna-t-elle en battant des cils pour le séduire.

-"Hors de question."

-"Je vois, ce n'est pas grave. Après tout je peux trouver quelqu'un d'autre... Tiens je me demande si Sanji ne-"

Il la rattrapa de justesse, entre la foule sa main réussit à retrouver celle de la navigatrice pour s'y imbriquer et, heureuse que la supercherie ait fonctionné, elle le conduisit aussitôt sur la piste de danse, au grand dam du bretteur qui trainait des pieds.

Ils se mirent l'un en face de l'autre, imitant les autres couples autours d'eux qui se trémoussaient au rythme de la musique. L'épéiste en avait déjà mal à la tête. C'était bien uniquement pour lui faire plaisir, à elle, qu'il se donnait comme ça en spectacle.

Il avait une main posée sur la hanche de la rousse et l'autre sur la chute de ses reins. Il pouvait sentir d'un côté, le tissu sur sa hanche glisser sous leurs mouvements, et de l'autre, savourer sa peau nue car sa robe découvrait intégralement son dos. C'était une robe noire courte avec un léger décolleté et une coupe évasée en dentelle. Le jupon rebondissait sur ses fines jambes. Zoro avait l'envie soudaine de la faire tourner pour le faire voltiger. Il sourit à cette pensée. Voilà qu'il commençait à se prendre au jeu. Il soupira.

Quant à la rouquine elle avait les mains le long des épaules du vert. Elle souriait, heureuse.

-"Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, tu sais."

-"Je n'ai peut-être jamais dansé mais j'ai déjà vu des personnes le faire."

Elle se colla un peu plus à lui, une de ses cuisses vint lui caresser la jambe sensuellement.

-"Ça me flatte que je sois la première fille avec qui tu danses."

Il hasarda une de ses mains sur cette jambe qui le frôlait doucement. Elle lui répondit par un sourire enjôleur. Il se pencha à son oreille.

-"Tu es la seule avec qui j'ai envie de danser."

Elle avait l'air satisfaite de cette confidence. Ses joues étaient légèrement roses. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister, là, sous les lumières colorées des lampions qui faisaient briller ses cheveux et flamboyer son regard. Sa peau semblait d'or. Et son parfum si familier venait l'envoûter en même temps. Tout ça ne faisait que lui rajouter du charme, elle qui était déjà si charmante. La teinte rousse de sa chevelure jurait plus contre le tissu noir de sa tenue, sa peau blanche ressortait elle aussi. Il ne voyait qu'elle et pour lui on ne pouvait voir qu'elle.

La musique, l'endroit, les autres. Tout passa au second plan lorsqu'il l'embrassa, une main toujours sur le dos de la navigatrice, alors qu'ils penchaient en arrière. Il sentit ses mains frêles trifouiller ses cheveux.

Tout s'effaça, tout disparut quand il l'embrassa une seconde fois.

Et c'est le monde entier qui s'éclipsa la troisième fois dans une coulée de couleurs joyeuses.

* * *

_**Alors, alors ? Ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui ! J'attends votre avis avec impatience :)**_

_**Merci sincèrement d'y avoir accordé un peu de temps ;D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Drabbles sur le ZoNa_

* * *

**_Hey ! Me revoilà... comme toujours, si évidemment ici, pour un nouveau drabble ;)_**

**_J'espère comme d'habitude que cela va vous plaire ! J'en profite pour dire que j'ai un peu peur (beaucoup, en fait), de ne plus avoir de temps pour écrire avec cette rentrée qui arrive de plus en plus vite... Argh... J'en suis terriblement désolée d'avance, mais je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je grappillerai du temps dès que possible :) Et comme c'est toujours sous contrainte que je travaille le mieux, je reste optimiste._**

**_Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture._**

**_Disclaimer: _** **L'univers**_** de One Piece ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à** **Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

Nami l'avait amené devant sa salle de cartographie, et avec une appréhension enfantine elle ouvrait la porte.

Il y avait du papier partout, ou plutôt des cartes. Certaines enroulées comme des parchemins se contaient par trentaine alignées sur des étagères. D'autres séchaient suspendues sur un fil grâce à des pinces, un peu comme du linge songea le bretteur. Et puis il y en avait des tas qui se chevauchaient sur le bureau. Un grand secrétaire en bois. La plume était dans l'encrier, autour on pouvait voir des mouchoirs tachés d'encre, des boulettes de papier et des morceaux de feuilles déchirées avec tout un matériel qu'il ne savait pas nommer. Il sut quand même reconnaître un compas.

La navigatrice se tenait droite, il émanait d'elle une aura de fierté qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Un sourire plus que confiant soudait ses lèvres et elle lui lança un regard assuré en se penchant sur le secrétaire. Les deux bras tendus, appuyés sur le meuble.

Zoro se mit derrière la rousse et scruta par dessus son épaule tout ce qu'elle désirait lui montrer.

Elle lui parla des démarches à entreprendre pour commencer une carte, de la légende à inventer avec tous ses éléments sémantiques, des parallèles et longitudes qu'on traçait et qui forment ce long quadrillage sur lequel elle laissa glisser ses doigts tout en parlant. Il y avait une telle passion dans ses mots que, si compliqué que cela pouvait paraître, le bretteur ne pouvait pas ressentir du désintérêt.

Il lui enserra la taille de ses deux larges bras et posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Leurs deux joues se touchaient. Le sabreur voyait mieux, à la même distance que la rouquine. Il examina d'un œil cet ensemble de document qui constituait le rêve de la fille qu'il aimait. Il se sentait à l'aise, il comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait emmené ici, elle voulait l'intégrer dans son monde, qu'il comprenne un peu son engouement pour toutes ces choses.

C'était une marque d'amour. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas assimilé tout de l'avalanche d'information, il restait attentif.

Elle se tut un moment, profita de leur proximité, en sourit tendrement.

Elle prit brusquement un papier, délogea la plume de son encrier et commença à griffonner une rose des vents. Le bretteur se colla encore plus à elle pour observer les traits délicats et agiles qui gravaient le feuillet.

Nami tendit son dessin devant elle pour l'examiner une dernière fois.

-"Si tu l'avais toujours sur toi, tu pourrais peut-être te perdre moins souvent ?" C'était ironique et sérieux.

-"Pas besoin, c'est toi ma rose des vents."souffla aussitôt le bretteur dans un de ses rares élans romantiques.

Elle se mordit le bas de la lèvre en souriant, pas insensible au compliment.

-"Eh ! Mais je suis bien meilleure qu'une simple rose des vents..." répondit-elle d'un air séduisant.

Elle se tourna, glissant entre ses bras, sa poitrine désormais contre son torse. Elle délaissa son dessin du bout de la main et s'agrippa à son cou.

Il aimait se revirement de situation. Il aimait qu'elle s'empare suavement de sa bouche pendant qu'il démêlait ses longs cheveux, qu'elle glisse ses doigts dans son dos, qu'elle mordille le bord de sa lèvre à lui, avant de l'embrasser encore et plus fort. Qu'elle l'étreigne, qu'elle s'abandonne à lui. Qu'ils se confondent en caresses suggestives et en œillades amoureuses.

Oui, elle était bien plus qu'une rose des vents ou que n'importe qu'elle comparaison à la fleur bleue.

Elle était _tout_ pour lui.

* * *

_**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Un avis ? Je l'attends avec plaisir comme toujours et quel qu'il soit.**_

_**Merci pour votre temps :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Drabbles sur le ZoNa_

* * *

**_Bonjour ! Je voulais en profiter avant d'être surchargée de choses à faire, donc je fais un petit tour ici pour poster, même si cela ne fait pas très longtemps depuis l'autre drabble, mais comme je ne sais pas quand j'aurai à nouveau du temps...  
_**

**_En l'occasion de cette rentrée : Bon courage à tous ! J'espère que tous se passe bien pour vous et que c'est une bonne nouvelle année scolaire qui démarre... Restons optimistes :)_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer: _** **L'univers**_** de One Piece ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à** **Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

La navigatrice faisait la moue. Elle jouait nerveusement avec l'une de ses boucles orangée tout en soupirant.

Et elle soupirait bruyamment.

Pour que Zoro la remarque.

Enfin.

Mais ses messages subliminaux restèrent sans réponses, au grand désarroi de la jeune femme. Dos à l'un des rebords du navire, les coudes affalés dessus, elle offrait le reste de sa chevelure au petit vent qui susurrait doucement.

Le bretteur était tranquillement posé en tailleur non loin d'elle, s'affairant à une tâche qui lui tenait beaucoup à cœur.

Elle ne voulait pas quitter le navire sans lui mais celui-ci était trop occupé à astiquer avec un immense soin ses sabres. Luffy en quête de nouvelles aventures avait déjà sauté du Sunny depuis un bon moment pour explorer l'île, les autres avait fini par suivre. Et Nami attendait toujours.

Attendre n'était pas réellement le problème.

Ne pas avoir l'attention de Zoro sur elle alors qu'il n'était que tout les deux, ça c'était problématique.

Elle tenta de respirer plus sereinement. Non, elle n'était quand même pas jalouse d'un sabre. Enfin il n'y en avait pas qu'un ! Et le bretteur était vraiment lent, à croire qu'il ne voulait pas passer du temps avec elle. Rien de ce qu'elle pouvait penser n'arrivait à la rassurer. Sa boucle s'était transformée en anglaise à force de la tortiller.

Elle fit quelques pas. L'écho de ses talons perturba passagèrement le silence.

Zoro ne releva pas.

La navigatrice soupira une dernière fois.

-"Tant pis, je vais partir sans toi, tu sais." elle laissa trainer sa voix dans l'expectative d'une réaction.

-"D'accord." répondit nonchalamment le vert, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de bluff. Il connaissait sa rouquine.

Première tentative stratégique : échec.

La rousse fronça un peu les sourcils, elle n'allait pas abandonner facilement.

-"Mais Zorooo..." elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, charmeuse, lui envoya un regard enjôleur.

-"Mmmh, quoi ?"

Comme il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur ses lames, la tentative de séduction échoua elle aussi. Dépitée, Nami perdit de son enthousiasme. Elle avait des marchands à arnaquer et des boutiques qui l'attendaient mais... Sans Zoro ça ne l'amusait plus vraiment...

-"Non, rien. Je vais plutôt lire le journal, appelle-moi quand tu auras terminé." lâcha la rousse en se dirigeant vers sa cabine.

-"Non." l'intima-t-il, doucement.

Surprise, elle s'arrêta net dans son élan.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

-"Je préfère que... tu restes là." il faisait toujours mine de s'occuper de ses sabres mais il jetait discrètement quelque petits coups d'œil en direction de la navigatrice.

Un sourire éclatant étira les deux lèvres rosées qui servaient de bouche à la jolie rousse. Elle comprit, elle s'en voulut un peu d'avoir été idiote. Elle avait pensé qu'il ne souhaitait pas passer un moment avec elle, que ses sabres avaient toute son attention, mais en réalité, à la manière de Zoro, ils passaient déjà un moment ensemble.

Il suffisait qu'elle reste à côté de lui.

D'une main solide, le bretteur tapota l'espace au sol près de lui. Toujours aussi ravie, Nami s'assit à la place spécialement désignée pour elle. Ne pouvant se retenir de se coller à lui, elle appuya sa tête sur l'une de ses épaules robustes et en profita pour y déposer les lèvres quelques instants.

Zoro qui lustrait toujours son arme, s'arrêta, admirant pendant de petites secondes le reflet doré qui lui renvoyait l'image de la rouquine.

Il se mit à sourire.

* * *

**_Bien évidemment, je serai réellement heureuse de connaître votre avis. Alors... Reviews ? S'il vous plait..._**

**_Merci beaucoup pour le temps que vous m'avez accordé, en espérant que vous ne le regrettez pas ;)_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Drabbles sur le ZoNa_

* * *

**_Bonjour ! Eh bien, il s'avère que je suis assez inspirée en ce moment et j'en suis même plutôt contente, ayant de nouveau un drabble à vous offrir. L'idée est venue très vite dans ma tête et bien heureusement j'ai pu la taper aussitôt sur mon clavier. J'espère vraiment, comme toujours, que vous apprécierez ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer: _** **L'univers**_** de One Piece ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à** **Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

Le vent s'engouffrait bruyamment dans les voiles du Sunny et la pluie, diluvienne, était projetée à tout va par ce souffle tourbillonnant.

La rousse fulminait en essayant de maintenir la carte droite entre ses mains, elle craignait qu'elle ne s'arrache entre ses doigts alors elle mémorisa rapidement les informations avant de ranger sa précieuse cartographie dans la poche de son imperméable. Manteau qu'elle s'était rapidement jeté dessus sans avoir même le temps de le refermer, ce qui ne la protégeait absolument pas de toute cette eau. Mais ça, elle s'en fichait, trop absorbée par le rôle de navigatrice qu'elle jouait, en ce moment, complétement.

Elle cria encore plus fort qu'habituellement les ordres à ses Nakamas, la tempête avalant tous les bruits environnants. Nami regretta de ne pas s'être attaché les cheveux, ceux-ci obéissaient aux caprices du vent, virevoltants d'un côté pour brusquement se retourner d'un autre, gâchant même parfois la vue de la rouquine, ce qui ne faisait que l'énerver davantage car ils retardaient ses actions.

A bord, on pouvait voir les mugiwaras courir dans tous les sens, seule Robin restait statique, bravant calmement la tempête pour faire éclore des bras dans les murs et sur le sol dans le but de retenir certains objets d'une chute fatale.

Le ravage durait depuis un moment et il épuisait l'équipage.

Zoro, même s'il avait des ordres à exécuter, s'attarda quand même sur la rousse quitte à s'attirer ses foudres. Il aimait l'entendre clamer ses injonctions d'une maîtrise totale. Peu importe combien la tempête était puissante, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de la navigatrice qui savait toujours faire face au climat.

Sa navigatrice. Toute trempée avec les cheveux en bataille.

Il l'entrevit sourire à son intention avant qu'elle ne se remette à hurler sur quelqu'un, ce qui le décida à s'occuper de ses affaires.

Bientôt Nami sentit un changement dans l'air, la tempête allait cesser. D'un signe, elle en informa ses amis.

Et comme tous le savait, elle ne se trompait jamais.

Le bateau se stabilisa, la pluie s'affina, le vent s'estompa... Tout redevint peu à peu calme, et le ciel, se dégageant, offrit sans tarder un jolie bleu uni.

Tout le monde pu souffler et se détendre enfin.

Nami se posa deux secondes pour observer ce ciel rayonnant toujours aussi changeant sur cette mer. Brusquement, quelque chose lui tomba en pleine face sans qu'elle ne l'ait vu venir.

Un tissu ? Non, une serviette.

Elle la prit entre ses mains en s'interrogeant sur sa provenance.

Zoro qui se tenait maintenant en face d'elle, lui offrit automatiquement la réponse.

-"T'es complétement mouillée, tu tiens réellement à attraper un rhume ? T'as rien dans le crâne."

Elle allait rétorquer mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, bien décidé à lui frictionner les cheveux le plus rapidement possible. Nami resta alors silencieuse, savourant la marque d'attention. Elle aimait tellement ce côté de sa personnalité, même s'il lui ravageait sans douceur le cuir chevelu.

-"Eh, mais toi aussi tu es trempé !"

Elle tira le tissu de sa tête jusqu'à celle du bretteur pour le couvrir et de ses deux mains le débarrasser de la pluie.

Sous le linge, il en profita pour l'embrasser. Leurs deux sourires se collèrent encore plusieurs fois l'un contre l'autre. Nami finit par lui tomber dans les bras, leurs têtes toujours couvertes par la serviette fripée.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Alors ? Des reviews ? S'il vous plait... Je serais très heureuse de connaître votre avis x)  
**_

_**En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour le temps que vous m'accordez :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Drabbles sur le ZoNa_

* * *

**_Salut ! J'étais vraiment fatiguée quand je me suis mise à écrire et je n'avais qu'une envie : dormir, pourtant je ne suis pas allée me coucher parce que ça m'a donné de l'inspiration et j'ai pu écrire ce drabble en intégralité ! Bref, j'espère que ce drabble vous plaira et qu'il n'aura pas un effet soporifique sur vous X)_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Disclaimer: _** **L'univers**_** de One Piece ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à** **Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

Il dormait.

Encore une sieste à une heure complétement aléatoire et accroupi en tailleur dans un coin.

Nami ne prit pas la peine de le réveiller même si elle était simplement à quelques mètres de lui, et puis c'était une bonne occasion pour l'observer à la dérobée.

Il n'y avait vraiment que dans son sommeil que ses sourcils n'étaient pas froncés, son visage était même paisible alors que l'air marin chatouillait sa peau. Ses cheveux verts, un peu ébouriffés sur le dessus, bougeaient lentement au grès de ce souffle salé. Ses bras étaient fermement croisés et une main appuyée sur l'un de ses sabres, les doigts légèrement écartés comme prêts à une éventuelle attaque.

La chemise totalement déboutonnée qu'il portait laissait un bon aperçu sur son torse robuste, quasiment athlétique.

Ses jambes, repliées, constituaient son seul appui sur le sol, plus ou moins confortable. Sa tête penchait d'un côté, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient s'échapper le bruit de sa respiration lente.

Il dormait profondément.

A sa droite, trônait une bouteille de rhum vide. Le verre brillait au soleil d'une couleur vermeille. L'ombre de l'objet se perdait dans celle de Zoro.

La navigatrice se demanda comment est-ce qu'il pouvait aussi bien dormir dans une telle position. Et s'il rêvait en ce moment même.

Elle s'arracha de sa contemplation pour consulter la météo à sa façon, en jetant simplement un coup d'œil au ciel. Le temps se couvrirait dans quelques heures.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla c'était le soir et tout était sombre. Il remarqua rapidement qu'une couverture l'enveloppait et qu'une certaine rousse était nonchalamment pressée contre son épaule, assoupie.

Zoro s'étonna de la retrouver là.

Il se dégagea d'elle le plus délicatement possible tout en la retenant de tomber d'une main. Il frissonna, sans sa chaleur et sans couverture il faisait plutôt froid. Il se mit brièvement à sourire, sa navigatrice pouvait se montrer attentionnée quand elle le voulait.

Le bretteur porta son regard aux alentours. Tout était relativement calme. Les activités des mugiwaras étaient silencieuses en cette soirée. Luffy regardait l'horizon posté sur la tête du lion, d'autres péchaient, Robin lisait.

Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre derrière son cou pour la porter. Elle ne s'éveilla pas en décollant du sol, il s'estima chanceux. Le sabreur pouvait maintenant la ramener dans sa chambre.

Les paupières encore closes, la rouquine ne cilla pas quand il la déposa sur le lit. Sa chevelure se répandit en désordre sur un oreiller.

Il n'avait plus aucune envie de dormir.

Le silence était seulement interrompu par les légers souffles de la navigatrice. Il la regarda un dernier instant, elle inclina involontairement le visage dans sa direction comme si elle avait su qu'il n'était pas loin.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de repartir. Zoro résista au magnétisme qu'elle exerçait sur lui pour enfin s'éloigner et refermer la porte derrière lui.

L'épéiste s'étira, respira l'air frais.

Le jour mourrait.

Ses pensées allèrent à la rousse endormie.

* * *

**_Verdict ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, quel qu'il soit, c'est motivant et ça me ferait vachement plaisir x)_**


	17. Chapter 17

_Drabbles sur le ZoNa_

* * *

**_Salut ! Voilà un nouveau drabble, c'est une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit comme ça... Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bref, je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer: _** **L'univers**_** de One Piece ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à** **Eiichiro Oda.**_

* * *

-"C'est pas possible... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu sais que tu aurais pu le tuer... Et mes habits, tout neufs, tu y as pensé ? Ils sont en lambeaux maintenant !"

Nami criait sa colère, les poings serrés sur ses deux sacs de fringues éventrés, marqués au sabre. Elle s'adressait au bretteur accolé au mur de l'étroite ruelle en cul-de-sac qui leur servait de cachette.

Zoro l'ignora, le visage détourné, inexpressif.

-"Tu m'écoutes ?"

Il ne pouvait que l'entendre avec l'écho qui multipliait la force de sa voix, pourtant, il avait toujours l'air aussi détaché.

Elle souffla, ferma les yeux, puis s'adossa au mur opposé.

-"Pourquoi ?" ajouta-t-elle simplement.

-"Pourquoi quoi ?" rétorqua-t-il enfin.

-"Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, cette scène dans dans la boutique, à l'instant."

Il évita encore son regard, le mur en pierre était froid contre son dos. Lui aussi avait besoin de se refroidir les idées. Il avait agit stupidement.

Sur un coup de tête.

-"Il t'a dragué." finit-il par dire.

La rouquine frotta ses mains moites sur son jean.

-"Tu sais très bien que j'aurai remballé ce gars, tu n'avais pas besoin d'être agressif envers lui."

-"Il a été vulgaire."

Nami essaya de ne pas se souvenir des paroles outrageantes que l'inconnu, qu'ils avaient croisé en faisant du shopping, lui avait adressé.

Certes, il avait été _très _vulgaire mais elle estimait que ce n'était pas une raison valable pour dégainer trois sabres et vouloir le perforer. Elle avait conscience que Zoro pouvait être violent et rapidement réactif quand d'autres portaient un regard malsain sur elle. La rousse avait dût le tirer par le bras pour qu'ils s'enfuient. En se battant, il avait ravagé un rayon entier du magasin ce qui pouvait leur attirer des ennuis, mais surtout, elle ne savait pas s'il se serait arrêté avant d'avoir réduit l'homme en charpie.

Dans la foulée ses sacs avaient pris un coup.

Elle ne s'était pas résolue à quitter l'endroit sans les prendre.

Maintenant, ils en étaient là. Et Nami lui en voulait sans réellement lui en vouloir. L'ombre les recouvrait presque entièrement, seul au sol, persistait un trait de lumière, comme si on le leur avait craché sur les pieds.

Un petit sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de la navigatrice, au moins elle se sentait plus qu'en sécurité avec le bretteur.

-"Peu importe si d'autres posent les yeux sur moi, on s'en fout, il n'y a que toi qui compte alors... La prochaine fois, essaye de ne pas péter un câble."

Zoro la regarda pour la première fois depuis un long moment. Elle le comprenait. Une vague d'apaisement déferla en lui, il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui faire cet effet.

Il commença à s'avancer vers la navigatrice mais c'est elle qui franchit le peu d'espace qui les séparait.

Elle le serra fort dans ses bras, enfouit toute sa tête sur son épaule. Zoro lui caressa les cheveux.

-"Je ne veux vraiment que toi." murmura-t-elle.

* * *

_**Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Avez-vous aimé ? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ;)  
**_

_**Et merci énormément pour votre attention, votre temps et votre soutien. Vous êtes superbes :D**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Drabbles sur le ZoNa_

* * *

**_Salut ! Avant toute chose je veux m'excuser pour cette longue absence, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne voulais pas rester si longtemps sans rien poster. J'ai eu quelques problèmes démoralisateurs ces derniers temps... Enfin, je n'étais plus d'humeur à écrire, mais c'est revenu maintenant ! J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration et surtout l'envie ! Alors voilà, j'espère avoir fait quelque chose de potable x)  
_**

**_Merci aussi encore et toujours à vous, pour me lire et continuer de le faire, pour vos commentaires... Merci énormément ! Je suis réellement contente de pouvoir partager mes écrits avec vous :)_**

**_Et en cette occasion : Bonne année ! Je vous souhaite la santé, du bonheur, de la chance et la réussite, que cette nouvelle année vous soit profitable !  
_**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

**_Disclaimer :_** **_**L'univers**_** de One Piece ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à** **Eiichiro Oda.**__**

* * *

Il y avait ces gros bruits de pétards claquants qui faisaient bourdonner leurs oreilles.

Il y avait ces mélimélos de couleurs qui caressaient la nuit par éclairs. Une pléiade de couleurs qui dépérissaient dans l'obscurité après quelques minutes radieuses. C'était un rose aveuglant qui laissait place à des arcs d'or fugaces, puis, c'était ensuite du bleu qui jaillissait comme de l'eau constellée.

Nami trouvait le ciel magique teinté de cette façon. Les feux d'artifices ne demeuraient jamais fixes plus de quelques secondes mais leurs images s'imprimaient longtemps sur sa rétine.

Elle en avait mal aux yeux mais elle ne voulait pas les fermer.

Elle aimait trop l'intensité de ces lumières qui éclairaient tous ces visages, tous ces sourires qui formaient la foule dans laquelle elle s'était noyée. Le bretteur était à son côté gauche, l'équipage au complet était là aussi, dissimulé en petits groupes aux alentours. Leurs présences la réchauffaient.

La rousse se sentait joyeuse.

Les pensées abstraites, elle se contentait de contempler le firmament pigmenté.

Un peu de nostalgie étreignit légèrement son cœur, l'année était finie, les derniers instants de l'an s'étaient consumés en même temps que les mèches qui avaient brûlé les pétards. Sur le coup elle eut l'impression de revoir tous les évènements de cette année de façon très compacte et furtive, elle fut foudroyée par la vitesse du temps. Le ciel devint flou.

-« Tu pleures ? » s'étonna Zoro en la dévisageant curieusement.

La navigatrice se tourna vers lui, elle comprit le sens de sa phrase en même temps qu'elle sentit une larme rouler sur son menton. Elle la chassa du bout de l'ongle.

-« C'est que… Tout ça, ça me rend un peu morose. »

Il la considéra silencieusement. Ce qui parut très long à la rouquine.

-« Je comprends. C'est un peu triste de quitter cette année mais… Celle qui vient sera elle aussi pleine de bons souvenirs. » finit-il par dire.

Elle fronça les sourcils, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment dit ces mots ? Ce devait être l'effet du nouvel an.

Il ne la regardait déjà plus, sa face était illuminée par un orange vif qui projetait des ombres sur sa nuque.

La navigatrice serra la main du bretteur, délicatement, comme toujours.

Au moment où ils furent tous plongés dans le soir hostile, le temps qu'un autre feu n'embrase l'éther, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent précieusement.

* * *

**_Qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'espère que cela vous a plu :)  
_**

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et merci d'avoir lu !_**


	19. Chapter 19

_Drabbles sur le ZoNa_

* * *

_**Hey... Me revoilà, comme cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit... Je m'excuse de cette si longue absence. Trop de choses. Trop de tout qui ont fait que... Mais là n'est pas la question, j'ai enfin associé des lettres qui font des mots qui font des phrases et qui ont fini par former un texte ! Et je vous livre ici et maintenant ce texte. Ai-je perdu la main ? J'espère dans tous les cas que cela vous plaira.**_

_**Et... encore une fois je tiens à vous témoigner ma reconnaissance à vous qui me lisez, vous qui me soutenez, vous qui m'offrez de si gentils messages. Merci encore mille fois d'être là.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**_Disclaimer :_** **_**L'univers**_** de One Piece ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à** **Eiichiro Oda.**__**

* * *

"Pardon, pardon, pardonne-moi."  
Les excuses pleuvaient de sa bouche. Elle lui serrait la main. Leurs paumes coulissaient et ses doigts glissaient entre les siens. Elle tentait de garder le contact moite. De son pouce elle caressait le sien.

Jamais la rousse n'aurait pu penser le heurter. Lui. Avec ses paroles. Jamais.

Son caractère était volcanique. Ses mots comme de la lave en fusion brûlaient parfois les autres.  
Mais pas lui. Elle ne le voulait pas. Ça ne se pouvait pas.

Dans une dispute les phrases s'enchainaient les unes après les autres. Trois mots crachés puis on oublie les trois précédents. On ne sait pas ce qu'on dit. On ne réalise pas les choses qu'on dit. Et encore moins l'impact qui en résulte sur l'autre. On ne sait pas toutes les petites bombes qu'on largue du bout de la langue.

Elle se faisait caressante, tendre. Elle se sentait coupable. Elle se raccrochait à sa main comme si c'était le plus essentiel. Impossible de le lâcher. La rouquine avait peur que ce soit lui qui la lâche. Simplement. Et que plus jamais ils ne se raccrochent l'un à l'autre. Et que plus jamais il n'y ait de "nous".

Soudain, il se mit à rire. Ce même rire qui arrive quand les nerfs se détendent brusquement.

-"C'est bon, arrêtes, je ne t'en veux plus."

-"C'est... c'est vrai ?" la voix féminine retransmettait toute l'indécision.

Un petit éclat de rire se fit encore entendre.

-"Mais oui. Et pis, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir vraiment longtemps. Même si je le voudrais."

Son visage était doux et non plus emprunt de douleur. Le bretteur semblait avoir recouvrer son état habituel.

-"Pourquoi ? J'ai dit... des choses. Mais je ne les pensais pas ! Et-"

-"Je sais. C'est bon. Je n'ai plus envie d'être en colère. Et puis... je t'aime trop pour garder de la rancune envers toi."

C'était grisant d'entendre cela et la rousse en ressentit un immense soulagement. Sans besoin d'une réflexion ses lèvres embrassèrent immédiatement la main qu'elle tenait depuis si longtemps. Elle y plongea ensuite son visage dans une longue caresse. Profitant de la rencontre de leurs deux peaux sur son menton, sa bouche, ses joues, son nez, ses paupières et son front. La main lui échappa pour s'attarder dans ses cheveux orangés puis réapparaitre en effleurant son oreille.

Quand ils se regardèrent de nouveau, elle avait séché ses larmes et il avait oublié la querelle.

-"Moi aussi... je t'aime." souffla-t-elle.

Leur étreinte paraissait comme une évidence à cet instant. C'était bon de se laisser bercer par la respiration de l'autre.

Leur relation était assimilable à une chaîne dont on ressoude les maillons au fil du temps. Et cela continuait jusqu'à la brisure... puis la reconstruction.

Encore et encore.

L'amour abîme comme il fait revivre...

* * *

_**Verdict ? N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, cela me ferait plaisir. **_

_**J'ai l'impression que c'est différent de ce que j'ai pu faire auparavant... un peu plus épuré, flou, je ne sais pas. Et dans le même temps je ne trouve pas ça bien original.  
**_

_**Bref, merci d'avoir lu ! :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Drabbles sur le ZoNa_

* * *

_**Hey, voici un nouveau drabble écrit comme ça, presque d'une traite. J'avoue que c'est plus des pensées qu'un véritable bout d'histoire... Mais j'ai toujours le petit espoir secret que ça pourrait vous plaire, alors...  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !  
**_

**_Disclaimer :_** **_**L'univers**_** de One Piece ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à** **Eiichiro Oda.**__**

* * *

Elle était partie.

Elle lui manquait.

Atrocement.

Terriblement.

Il fantasmait les cheveux roux, les yeux de poupée et la silhouette élancée.

Il fantasmait la voix douce flottant dans l'air pour arriver au creux de son oreille.

Il fantasmait sa présence, son contact, sa chaleur.

Et tant encore...

Sa mémoire fonctionnait comme un cinéma. On lui projetait des tas et des tas d'images à la seconde. Toutes sur le même sujet. Elle. Encore. Encore. Inlassablement. Elle et son premier sourire de la journée. Elle en colère les sourcils froncés. Elle se renversant dans un rire aigu. Elle sur les draps blancs.

Les bribes de conversation étaient aussi retranscrits. La rouquine parlait. Mentalement, il reformait les réponses à leurs dialogues comme des répliques de théâtre. Les scènes se rejouaient. L'imagination les faisait se prolonger. A son gré, il étirait le temps de certains moments pour en profiter encore plus.

Ça lui faisait du bien comme ça lui faisait du mal.

Il y avait un vide perpétuel. Une plaie. Quelque chose qui ne veut pas et qui ne peut pas se refermer. C'était comme avoir été ouvert, à vif, déchiré sans pouvoir cicatriser, se reconstruire. Et rien, rien ne semblait être là pour pallier.

Ce qu'il y avait de paradoxal, c'était qu'elle était absente mais constamment présente dans son esprit. Ce n'était même pas réfléchi. Un automatisme enclenché qu'on ne peut inverser. Elle était là entre deux respirations, entre deux clignements de paupières. On ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser, c'était semblable à ces maux de tête lancinants qui ne semblent pas vouloir vous lâcher. C'était douloureux.

Et cette constante présence fictive accentuait davantage son absence réelle.

Il y avait un vide à la fois intérieur et extérieur.

Quel intérêt au quotidien ? Quel intérêt à toutes ces choses quand il n'y avait pas sa compagnie ?

Sans elle. Tout ça paraissait être une aberration. Une stupidité dépourvue de sens. Et quel ennui !

Juste un peu de sa présence, juste un peu d'elle suffirait à apaiser ce fléau. Ce chagrin grandissant. Cette bête qui le bouffait, qui dévorait ce qu'il restait de positif, de bon.

Et comment cela se pouvait ? Que cela soit si doux avec elle et si atrocement amer sans elle ? Un jour à l'ombre de la nuit...

Il se sentait délaissé, immensément seul.

Elle était partie.

* * *

Quand elle était revenue. Enfin revenue. Ses yeux hurlaient encore la solitude, mais sa bouche, elle, n'avait su que souffler son manque d'amour...

* * *

_**Alors ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir ennuyé. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait plaisir et ça me donnerait du courage aussi ^^ (pour éventuellement continuer).  
**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu :)**_


End file.
